


【战山为王】爱你

by wang85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wang85/pseuds/wang85
Relationships: 肖战/王一博
Kudos: 37





	【战山为王】爱你

小孩现在很后悔刚刚自己干嘛要作死勾引这个男人

肖战随手把衣服脱了扔在一边，坏笑着走向一步步往后退的人

“战，战哥，那个我，我知道错了，你别，别过来” 王一博伸手挡在眼前，整个人缩在墙角，要多可怜有多可怜

“崽崽”男人轻笑着把人拉起来抱进怀里“自己挑的火就要自己灭哦”

“我可以拒绝吗？”

“你说呢？”

小孩从男人怀里探出头，泪汪汪的看着他

“呵，你都多大了，撒娇不管用” 

“哼，战哥，你不爱我了，你再也不是以前那个我爱的战哥了”小孩举起小爪子拍了一下男人的胸口，没敢用力，就像挠痒痒一样

打完了又心疼的揉了揉“疼不疼”

“啊呦，可疼了，你看你现在都要打你哥了，谁不爱谁啊”

“你不爱我了，你只是想睡我”

“的确想睡你，那崽崽答不答应呢？”

“我不答应有用吗？”

“没有，哈哈”

“……”

肖战弯腰打横抱起还在生闷气的小孩“好了，崽崽，别气了，这次让你在上面好不好？”

“？！”

“你说真的”

“真的”

“那，快快快快回房”

见人上钩了，肖战紧了紧了手，抱着人往卧室走去，等把人放在床上，小孩立马坐了起来

“战哥，快过来躺下”

男人笑着应了他乖乖躺好，看小家伙接下来要怎么做

“崽崽会吗？”

“会什么？”王一博蒙了一瞬“会，当然会”

小孩爬过去，骑坐在男人腰上，伸手去脱男人的衬衫“战哥，别怕，我会轻轻的”

“嗯”

肖战配合着让人给自己脱了衣服，对着王一博挑了挑眉，示意他现在可以开始脱自己的衣服了

小孩羞红了一张脸背过身去“你，别，别看”

“我都被你看光了哎崽崽，再说我们都……”

“啊啊啊啊，反正就是，就是不准看” 少年偷偷转头看了眼床上躺着的男人“你，快，快把眼睛闭，闭上啊”

“好好好，我闭，你快点，不然……”

“别别别，马上”

“崽崽？”肖战闭着眼唤道“怎么了？”

“唔……”

“嗯？”肖战睁开眼看着一脸无措的人

“那个……从哪……哪开始”

“噗”男人一个没忍住直接笑出声

“你别笑，不准笑”

“来，崽崽我教你” 男人伸手把人拉到自己怀里，让他压着自己，然后抬头去吻他“像这样，崽崽，张嘴”

“啊” 男人的舌先舔弄了会身上人儿的嘴角，来回打着转，慢慢划过牙齿进入口腔，勾住小孩的小舌一起起舞

“唔……嗯……战……战哥唔……”

看着脸憋的通红的人，肖战放开他抬手摸了摸他的头“崽崽学会了吗”

“嗯，呼” 王一博喘了几口气后，低头看着男人的脸“战哥，我们再来一遍”

小孩就像吻上瘾了一般，毫无技巧的把男人的嘴角都咬破了好几个地方

肖战无奈的推开人，“宝宝你别动，我来”

“唔……不要……我要再上面……”

“嗯，你还是在上面，就是其他交给我就好”

“哦，那战哥你来吧”

等王一博反应过来男人口中所谓的上面是哪个意思时，气的只想骂人

“肖战”

“怎么了，崽崽”肖战笑着道“不是你自己说让我来的嘛”

“你个骗子”

“嗯？” 男人抽出手指一个深顶，惹的身上人身体微微一颤，嘴里泄出一丝呻吟“嗯……啊”

“崽崽刚刚说什么，再说一遍，我没听清”

“呃……呜……啊哈……肖……肖战……你……骗……骗我……啊……慢……慢点……受……受不了了……啊……战哥……哥哥……别……”

“崽崽舒服吗？”

“唔……嗯……啊……”小孩手撑在男人身上，身体被顶的一晃一晃的“别……别……啊……”

肖战扶着他的腰“崽崽自己动好不好”

“唔……”小孩慢慢试着抬起腰，却一下子摔在男人身上

“不行……战哥……我……没有……力气……”

“那……”肖战笑着把人翻了个身，“这样呢？”

“啊……哈嗯……”

“战……战哥……”小孩伸着手要抱抱，男人低下头让他的手能环上自己的脖子

“崽崽”肖战凑近小孩轻轻的吻去他眼角的泪，移到耳测一遍遍的唤着身下人的名字，说着甜死人的情话

王一博的脸红红的，不知道是因为男人的话还是情欲

他张着嘴小口的喘息着“唔……哈啊……”

一阵阵的快感把理智全都浇灭了，只剩下沉沦，他抬起身，凑近男人的嘴角去吻他

“唔……嗯……”

小孩不知道他哥哥到底要他了几次，只记得自己睡过去前耳畔似乎传来一声轻笑，男人温柔的吻了吻他的额头

“我想你了，狗崽崽，还有，我爱你 ”


End file.
